Freedom
by DeadlyHuntressCeres
Summary: Plays after Lemonhope Part 2. LG3 is living in Castle Lemongrab all chained up and restrained by Bubblegum. He longs for freedom, understanding and happiness for once in his miserable and guilty life but will he able to gain this threat? A little yellow elephant helps him to to find out what really counts. Pretty depressing in the beginning but will be lighter in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the interrupting of my last fiction with the Lemongrabs and PB (Grown Up). As usual a very little idea popped up my head and i have to write it down before it vanished again :D.**

**This story is playing shortly after Lemonhope Part 1 and 2 after LG got sewn back together by PB. LG 3 is all alone and frightened, kept in prison in his own castly by Princess Bubblegum. For his own safety the princess said but everyone knew that there was a totally different reason for this, sadly LG3s current mentally state didnt allowed him to understand anything of this. So in the beliefe his mother/creator means the best for him he stay put, waiting for things to happen. He is putted under heavy narcotics and gots secured in his bed at night with handcuffs.**

**But one faithful day the banana guards who now patrolled around Castle Lemongrab were unattentive and so LG3 was able to escape. As he strived through Ooo he soon met a certain little yellow elephant and for the first time in his newly sewn together life he maybe found a place where he could be himself, happy and not restrained and holded back like a chained dog. **

**Will have multiple chapters i think.**

**Rated T for really emotional and heavy stuff. R and R as always folks and no worry, the next part of my fiction comes soon :3**

* * *

_**Being Myself!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_A few weeks after Lemonhope had free his people from the iron grip of Fat Lemongrab everything in Ooo was going its usual way, well nearly everything...The castle where the final battle was fought is now under heavy security. An order from Princess Bubblegum to avoid any further problems. From the sadistic, fat and cruel Lemongrab was not much left however, sewn together from pieces of his twin brother and several other lemon people he was in a horrendous state, mentally as well physically. His mind was currently pretty child-like and he was confused nearly all the time, about his situation and just everything that surrounded him. In the first days he tried to cling up to Bubblegum like a frightened puppy, not leaving her side when she was visiting him bringing his medication and books. The princess was fully aware of his desperate state now and decided to take this in her favour. _

_At the beginning he cried a lot and Bubblegum had to console him more then one time, on her own way of course, with narcotics and heavy sedativa, a common treatment for mentally ill people as the princess described her failed creation. Left alone at night he would scream himself to sleep and when he woke up the next morning he desperately searched for a sign of his creator, his beloved mother princess. But her visits were rare and short-lifed. He was always told it was his own fault that he suffered like that and in his naive state he believed every word of it. _

_One night were his nightmares became too overbearing for him he ripped himself off the restrains and runned for his dear life only to get greeted by the Banana Guards who quickly sedated him again, pinning him down in his bed again._

_This was basically his life and it was horrible. _

_After another fit two days ago Bubblegum doubled the dosis of the sedativa and injected it LG3 in a very cruel manner, making him scream in pain. Of course soon it was over and the screams toned down followed by a defeated sigh, he slipped into a comatous state again, slumping down on a hover chair like device. It had cuffs on each arm side to held him secure. _

_Watching her creation like that made PB cringe innerly but she knew it was all just for his best, or at least she thought so. As the princess cleaned up the drool that came out of LGs mouth after sedating him she patted his head softly, kissing his forehead slightly. A rare sight for sure, too bad he will never knew it. _

"Guards, take a close eye on him now and put him in bed, i will send over Nurse pound-cake for his I.V. line. Watch that he is not able to escape his restrainments, you hear me?" _The princess left the castle in a hurry, she had two meetings to attend today and time was precious for the kingdom and herself._

_Listening to their masters orders the guards brought LG3 in his room, securing him on his arms and legs and put on safety rails at each side of the bed for maximum security as Bubblegum wanted it. A glimpse of pity was seen in their faces but they were not able to ignore PBs orders or else their own life would be done for. _

**_Two days later:_**

_Lemongrab 3 sat on a bench outside of his castle under the carefully eyes of the Banana Guards. He was watching some birds playing in the air happily flapping with their wings in such a manner that it totally fascinated him. The voices he heard inside his head also stopped for a while by now which made him happy too. He hated this voices because they said such awful things to him, it frightened him._

_Today were also two new guards in service and their shift would begin any minute. They were new and pretty naive too, much too friendly someone would say...The first look they got on LG3 was pretty nice though, they could not imagine him being dangerous at all but didnt said it out loud of course, glob knows what would happen if something like this slipped off their lips. _

_Taking over the shift from two other guards they smiled at Lemongrab and patted his shoulder reassuring. He also smiled and hugged both creatures in return. They started a friendly conversation and soon the theme of freedom came to speak. Lemongrab told them about his many dreams and sufferings he had to indure all the time and how much he wished for something like happiness for once. Banana Guard 1 was touched by his genuine words and started to wonder if he really is that dangerous. His only wish was to be happy and free for a while! Who would not want this?_

_Banana Guard 2 was also touched and in his banana shaped head an idea forms._

_"_"What about we say someone sneaked inside the castle and kidnapped you Lemongrab!? It sure would be a start in your freedom attitude!."

"Yeah how about it? We really like you and don't think you're that dangerous anyway. We will cover you, promised!"

"Y...you would do this for me?" _In Lemongrabs eyes a spark of hope came up and happily he agreed to their plan. Soon it was in motion and the guards freed LG3 from his restrains wishing him good luck._

_Waving towards the guards LG smiled all the way and soon he left the candy woods, striving through the backland of Ooo._

"What are we doing if anyone comes behind this whole scheme? We are dead for sure..."

"Come on, we promised him to keep this a secret, no one has to know the truth, got me?"

"Alright, lets just keep calm...until the next shift arrives..."

"Easier said as done dude.."

...

_Lemongrab listened to all the birds and surroundings, it was all new to him and at the same time eerily familiar...ignoring the feeling of confusion once again he would cost out every minute he got in freedom. He only hoped Princess Bubblegum would be not that mad with him..._

_Half an hour later he came to a little house which had a wonderful apple garden in front of it. Out of the chimney cames a smell so wonderful Lemongrab nearly lost his mind. It smelled after apples and pies, an applepie!_

_Curiously nearing the house in awe he jumped up high as out of sudden the door was opened and two individuals came out of the house laughing and their cheeks full of delicious gooey applepie. Quickly LG hid behind some rose bushes on the left side, sighing in relief. Those two...LG knew them, the boy with the white hat is called Finn and was a good friend of his creator/mother. Watching them for a while his growling stomach reminded him on something. _

_Peeking over the window a bit he saw a little yellow elephant cutting some apples into little slices. It was very small but yet he could not help himself in feeling somewhat secure around this creature. Out of sudden the animal turned around and faced Lemongrab right in the face. A loud shriek later and both were laying on the ground breathing heavily. Tree Trunks first gained back her control and stand up, curiously walking up to the window. Looking down on Lemongrab her smile came back and she greeted him politely._

"Ohh , its nice to see you!"

"M...my name is Lemongrab little elephant! And...do i know you? I just wonder...how do you know my name?"

"You don't remember me? I am Tree Trunks, we met each other in this mystery dungeon a while ago!"

"This must be from my brothers memory because i certainly can't remember you, but thank you for introducing yourself to me!" _LG3 dusted himself off accepting TTs helping hand. _

"Come on in, you can have one of my delicious pies! I just put another one in the oven. I do certainly remember you liked my pies a lot isn`t that right?"

"I...i guess i do...the smell is wonderful in either way!"

_So LG joined in TT's invite. They had a good chat and were on the same wire pretty fast. In the meanwhile said pie was finished and eagerly LG3 ate it, all alone. Tree Trunks smiled and put the dishes in the sink. Turning around again she saw that Lemongrab had tears in his eyes and her smile vanished in a worried look._

"Dear glob, whats the matter young'un?" _carefully she put her trunk on his shoulder, patting it softly. Soon he regained his state and sniffed sadly. _

"I am sorry...its ...its just...i don`t know..."

_"_Its okay, don`t cry, everything is just fine_..._shhh_..." Tree Trunks was shocked on how desperate this guy seemed to be to break down like this...Something really hard must have happened with him. Not further questioning him TT gave Lemongrab a glass of orange juice and decided to phone Princess Bubblegum, she would know what to do with him._

"I will call the princess, she will surely come to bring you back to your home!"

"NOOOOOOO, DONT CALL HER! PLEASE DONT!" _his eyes grew wide like saucers and a panicked expression hit him like a thunderstorm..."_Mother will punish me for breaking out! Nghhhhhh stop the calling! STOP IT!"

"What are you talking about?"

_Lemongrab jumped up off the chair and was running to the exit door. He stopped in his tracks as Tree Trunks put the phone back on its shelf. Afraid of his reaction towards calling Bubblegum, TT slowly got a drift on what happened with Lemongrab...she must have treated him horrible and now he was afraid to go back...poor thing._

_"_Now you have to tell me...what does Bubblegum has done to you? Tell me or i will call her..."

"I...oh...mhhh alright. Just don't call her please..." _sighing defeated Lemongrab sat down on a chair again and began to tell TT all what happened to him so far. TreeTrunks was shocked and out of her mind as LG finished his speak. After the first shock TT got mad because she could not believe what her ears just heard...She already knew Bubblegum could be kind of mean and controlling, but this? _

_Lemongrab rubbed his arm in uncomfort and let his head hung low. He was despised of himself out of sudden...what if he just don't grasp his mothers worry for his well being? What if he simply is too dumb to see what really was going on? Maybe his fleeing was a bad deed afterall which justified a hard punishment from the princess...he was no longer sure of himself. Clutching his head in despair he wailed out and trashed out of TT's house right into a bunch of rose bushes which stopped his sudden burstout in a second._

_"_Mhhhh i am UNACCEPTABLE! All my fault...its all my..FAULT NGHHHHHHH MY FAULT!" _he started to beat himself up until TreeTrunks stopped him._

_"_Stop hitting yourself Lemongrab, stop and listen to me boy!" _shaking Lemongrab kind of roughly she slapped his cheek firmly to calm him down. Big eyes met TT's as the lemondude stared at TreeTrunks flabbergasted out of the sudden force of the slap._

_From behind the bushes Finn and Jake appeared out of sudden, they originally only returned for another pie but got distracted by godawful screams coming from the little Elephants house..._

_"_Finn, Jake! My, my what gives me another pleasure to meet you boys?" _she smiled friendly but returned her attention back to Lemongrab quickly._

"Yo TT we heard some totes' weird sounds and screamings so we came back to look after you girl! And now i see where this screamings came from. What you are doing here Lemongrab? Isn't Bubblegum caring for you in your castle?"

"Mhhh...i was a bad lemon...i ran away from the needles and the prodding...am i bad?" _Lemongrabs look shot up to Finn who sweatdropped at the miserable lemon in front of him. _

_"_Dunno man, we just should call Bubblegum, what do you think Jake?"

"Pretty dang yes man, he obviously need help bro!" _looking into Lemongrabs eye with pity his stomach turned over in thought of this guys destiny._

"No need in calling me...i already knew he ran away!"

_Everyone turned around to see Princess Bubblegum standing between two giant candy trees, her face was unreadable at the moment which made her even more frightening. Lemongrab began to tremble at her sight, he tried to hide his face in shame and despair, hiding behind Finn, Jake and TreeTrunks..._

_"_My poor little Lemongrab, come back to me...come on..." _Bubblegum slowly walked up to the group, eyeing Lemongrab constantly, a smile was on her face. She bend down to her creations current height and caressed his head. Stunned about the sudden affectionated behaviour of Bubblegum, Lemongrab shortly began to relax, he not dared to look into her eyes..._

_"_Thank you TreeTrunks for watching over him so far...i am happy he is not hurt from what i can tell, Lemongrab was so confused and all helpless...i was afraid."

_TreeTrunks watched the princess with a mixture of distrust and confusion, her look remained cautious even as Bubblegum started to grab Lemongrabs hand softly, standing him up and dusting the lemon off carefully. _

_"_A...are you mad at me?"

"No i am not, actually i am surprised you came so far...the guards seems to make a horrible job in babysitting i guess...*sigh*. But this matters not now, we will go home now Lemongrab, say goodbye to Finn and the others, you need your medicine and a good night sleep soon!"

"B...but i would..uhm i would like to stay with TT for a while m..mother..." _not looking Bubblegum in her eyes Lemongrab avoided every look of the princess as good as possible. He felt so bad for asking her this question. _

_"_Dear, its too dangerous for you to stay outside yet, you still need recovery and peace and your medicine of course...come on now..." _Bubblegum grabbed Lemongrabs hand and wanted to drag him further in direction of his castle but Lemongrab refused and stemmed himself against the princess. _

_"_I don't want to leave here !Please let me stay for a while mother plEASEEE!" _his voice grew louder and louder by any minute and his desperate struggle hit a nerve in Bubblegums brain. Her voice raised up and lost all her kindness out of sudden growing into a threatening scowl. She yanked Lemongrab away from TT and the others using all force she could afford and dragged him back into the woods. _

_Finn and Jake watched them horrified unable to do anything. They never saw Bubblegum so angry before... Lemongrabs screams echoed through the whole forest and made TT shiver. He reached a hand out to TT desperately but was dragged away without any mercy. Shortly before Bubblegum vanished deeper in the woods, she turned around to TreeTrunks and hissed:_

_"_Hereby goes my order...you are not allowed to cross the grounds of Castle Lemongrab or the Candy Kingdom at all, and furthermore you are not allowed to see Lemongrab in any way ever again!"

"Nghhhhhh"

"Stop struggeling already, just wait until we are back in the castle..."

"*sob* i...am sorry..."

"You will be sorry soon, believe me..." _and with these final words both vanished in the woods leaving behind a very worried TT._

_..._

**_to be continued._**


	2. Punishment

**Lets get straight up to the second Chapter of Freedom. I won't loose time with much words, i hope you enjoy the actually chapter i will write this time :3**

**See and write you later guys ~**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**"**__Punishment"_

_..._

_Lemongrab trembled on his whole body, he was afraid for his dear life. The Princess was dragging him back to the dreadful place which once was his kingdom, his home...No words were spoken between them, only deadly silence and Lemongrabs racing heartbeat._

_After a while they came back to the former Lemon Kingdom. The towers threw deep shadows over PB's and Lemongrabs face. Banana Guards were standing side by side greeting the returning Princess with every honour, gulping at her fierce look. Sobbing sounds came from her charge who now desperately tried to stop the walking, just a few minutes more in freedom just a few more moments of peace and happiness...it was not fair...why had he suffer so much? Tears streamed down his lemony face and he squeezed his eyes together in pain._

_In his worn out mind TreeTrunks appeared as a soft shadow figure and her features gave Lemongrab a little bit of hope back. This was only short lifed however as soon Bubblegum and Lemongrab had entered the castle the horrible truth was coming to get him with all might._

_"_GUARDS!" _Princess Bubblegums voice was calm but had a stealthy tone under it. The guards saluted and grabbed Lemongrab under his arms dragging him upstairs in his room or at least Lemongrab thought they would bring him to his room. They changed the route however and guided him downstairs in direction of the former reconditioning chamber. A dreadful feeling came over him as the door to the feared chamber was opened...Slowly a hint appeared inside Lemongrabs head what would happen to him now...No this was not possible...his mother would never do that...would she?_

_"_Put him inside the chamber and close the door. You can go then, i need a moment with my creation alone...if you know what i mean."

"Aye aye your majesty..." _Banana Guard 1 bowed his yellow head obeying PBs orders and left together with his friend. _

_"_No...no please no...i am sorry...I AM SORRY!"

"Apologies won't help you anymore Lemongrab, this is the only way to teach you a lesson i am afraid..."

"Nghhhh b...but i...NO PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE MOTHER NOT NOT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!"

"No more words...you will recieve max. juice power now, prepare yourself Lemongrab..." _she stopped for a moment looking inside Lemongrabs begging face. Shaking her head slightly PB pulled down the lever of the machine, the generator prepared the wanted energy and released it with a crushing sound. Loud screaming was mixed with colorful lightnings which hurted in PBs eyes. She turned around until Lemongrabs punishment was over. The smell of burning lemony flesh was coming out of the chamber and Bubblegum looked down at her failed experiment. It was a pitiful look she had to admit. He was laying on the ground, shaking violently, sobbing sounds escaped his tortured body._

_"_Its over now, stop your crying Lemongrab." _she opened the door and walked inside the chamber supporting Lemongrabs flailing body with her arms. He lunged towards her, burying her in a bone crushing hug, big salty tears fell down on her shoulders._

_"_I...i am sorry...so much sorrow i have...*sob* please no more zapping...no more please...nghhh..."

"Did you learned your lesson?"

"I lea...learned my lesson...i...i.. wont run away again..."

"I wish i could believe you..." _Bubblegum sighed and lifted up her charge so that he could stand on his feet. Limping upstairs the princess guided Lemongrab towards his room, this time without guards. Lemongrab had no more power to rebell so he nearly felt asleep while walking with PB. _

_As Bubblegum laid down her creation she made sure to secure him with doubled handcuffs, this time even securing his head and upper body. He was totally unable to move now. His eyes followed Bubblegums every movement, another tear escaped Lemongrabs eye. Lemongrab was finished, totally worn out and broken to a degree where even swallowing was difficult for him._

_"_This will further belong to your punishment Lemongrab, you hear me? I will darken the room completely, you will have no longer any view outside for a whole week, only when its time to feed you i will light up this room here. Your night-light also will vanish for a while, don't even think in trashing around for it, it has no use anyway. "

_Panic rised up in Lemongrabs throat, totally darkness? He was already afraid of the night but for a whole week no light at all? Crying out in despair he tried to move but gave up soon. PB closed all the windows and put black curtains over it. As this was finished she left the room, the clicking sound of a key moving was the last thing Lemongrab witnessed before his fatigue took its toll on him._

_Was it a dream? Or was it reality...he didn't knew anymore. He was walking down an long isle together with Bubblegum, but this princess was certainly different from the one he knew. She was kind and soothing, surrounded by an aura of pure energy. Lemongrab was tiny in comparison to her in his dream, he felt like a little kid but for once he was not afraid of Bubblegum, no this time he felt understood._

_As they walked further the princess suddenly brought Lemongrab up to her heart, hugging him softly and stroking his head._

_"_Poor little Lemongrab..."

"M..mother?" _a questioning look into PBs eyes made the lemon shiver in fear of saying something bad. But instead of a punishment she only smiled and hugged him harder until it dared to crush his bones to dust._

_Out of sudden a lightning thunder appeared and Lemongrab woke up, sweaty and frightened to no end. The darkness did its toll too. What he would give for a reassuring word or cuddling now...another tear escaped his eye and slowly he was falling back to sleep._

**_The next morning:_**

_The first night in totally darkness, truth to be told Lemongrab not really got an awfully lot to see anyway, the darkness still surrounded him and dared to crush him with its power. Lemongrab felt tired out and miserable so much he never felt before and for making it worse the voices inside of his head came up again confronting him with his past crimes he had done as powerhungry and evil Fat Lemongrab._

_"ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? YOU ARE A DISGRACE FOR EVERY LEMON..."_

_"_Who is there?" _LG asked panicked, this voice was so familiar to him...The voice continued to talk to him._

_"CAGED UP LIKE A DOG; YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! OUR KINGDOM IS GONE FOR GOOD YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BADLEMON!"_

_"_SHOW YOURSELF!"_  
_

_No answer however. Lemongrab sighed and tried to close his eyes again. A knock let his eyes snap open in an instant. It was Princess Bubblegum with Lemongrabs breakfast as it seems._

_The light was turned on and PB walked in with a little smile on her face. She sat down beside Lemongrab and stroked his cheek._

_"_Good morning LG, how was your first night?" _PBs caring look turned into something malicious out of sudden. Lemongrab started to sob.__  
_

_"_Now now, who will cry there? Poor crybaby...look, i got you some breakfast and of course your medicine!"

"I...i am not hungry..."

"Excuse me? You have to eat little dude, remember? Your medicine is pretty strong and without anything in your tummy you will only got pain instead of relief!"

"No...i don't wanna food...I want to die..."

_PB was stunted for a short moment but soon found to her old self. Standing up slightly angry now she released a syringe out of her lab coat and injected it Lemongrab. His muscles went limb in a second and his look turned into a frown._

_Heaving him up without any effort so that he could eat better, PB took a spoon put it in the little bowl on the tablet and started to feed Lemongrab. Said Lemon however turned away his head as good as possible for him._

_"_Stay still i said..."

"NO, I DONT WANT FOOD!"

"Lemongrab...don't overdo it...you hear me? Eat your food...NOW!" _Bubblegum forced the spoon inside LG's mouth who gagged right after the deed. It had an awful taste and he would have loved to spit everything out but he couldn't, he was too weak for that, so he had no other choice as to swallow the horrible substance. Now he started screaming like a madman with all his might he spit in PBs face. A short moment of shock later Bubblegum cleaned herself up and glared at Lemongrab fiercly. _

_"_I...hate you..." _Lemongrab slurred out this words with every ounce of power he had left..._

"So this is where you want to bring it to eh? Well if you want, have it your way mister..." _PB walked out of the room with the tablet and for a short moment LG thought he had won a little self respect back but his hopes shattered in a matter of seconds as the Princess came back with a weird contraption which Lemongrab didn't knew yet. Due to the relaxants PB gave him, his body was limb as a puppet._

_"_Prepare for a world of real punishment Lemongrab...if i am finished with you...well you'll see it soon enough."

"..." _Lemongrab stayed silent on PBs treats and awaited his destiny of doom...A sizzling sound came from the machine PB carried and slowly she walked towards her creation with an evil smile on her face..._

**_Back at TreeTrunks house:_**

_The little yellow elephant was looking out of her window sorrowful. Lemongrab was not going out her mind, the horrified look on his face as PB appeared...it haunted TT even in her dreams. She called Finn and Jake to set up a plan._

_"_I am glad you came fellas..."

"Is it about Lemongrab TT?" _Finn asked worried and gave TT a caring look. TreeTrunks nodded and told them everything, about her dreams and the haunting pictures in her mind. _

_"_So what is your plan then?"

"I want to free Lemongrab from his prison, he can life with me, i can teach him and also can give him love which he obviously didn't get from the Princess..."

"But you are sure about that? I mean...even LG was stitched up together on both parts of the earls are you really really sure you wanna load up so much responsibility for a stranger so to speak?"

"Everyone deserves a chance Finn, even someone like Lemongrab. I will give him this second chance..." _TT saluted proudly which made Jake smile and Finn laugh. _

_"_Aaalright TT we are in! Tell us your plan!"

"Now listen...here is the plan..."

...

**to be continued...**


End file.
